


addicted to a certain lifestyle

by viceandvirtue



Series: prompt collection [13]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Family Drama, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 09:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17322419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viceandvirtue/pseuds/viceandvirtue
Summary: It's not the same.





	addicted to a certain lifestyle

_It’s not the same_ , Seijuro thinks as the ball hits the court again.

 _It’s not the same._ The swish of the ball against the net.

Where was the squeak of shoes on polished hardwood? Where was the cheers of the crowd, their gasps of awe?

Instead, it was silent, and his father was an imposing figure next to him, silently demanding proper behavior, for him to be the perfect son. He was, of course, but he didn’t like to be reminded of the fact.

There was polite clapping as one player scored, nothing like the cheers, the screams he was used to.

 _It’s not the same_ , he repeats in his head, as his eyes track the ball across the court and over the net.

Seijuro feels stifled in this environment. There is no challenge for the analytical ability he has so carefully cultivated. There are no unknown variables, and everything is so _easy_ to see.

It is times like this that he misses his middle school teammates, no matter how easy they are defeat, no matter how fractured and downright rivalrous their friendship has become after that final Nationals game.

But this…this is nothing like that.

Before the match has even ended, he is exiting the stadium on his father’s heels and doesn’t bother looking back.

A green tennis ball bounces slowly across the court and slowly rolls to a stop.


End file.
